


Boss Fight Turned Catboy

by Anonymous



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Catboy benry, Him/they for everyone’s favourite alien catboy, and they were ROOMMATES, frenrey, no angsts here just fun silly times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: About a week after the game, and settling things between the eldritch being called Benry due to them apparently being trapped in the game but is now somehow able to escape it, and they’re gonna bring the science team out with them. Somehow. Don’t ask him how that works, his brain is already exploding enough without thinking about it. But Gordon knows he couldn’t do that himself, so it’s mostly Benry’s work that gets them out, Gordon just had to download a few things and such. So when Benry makes a surprise return at his door, well it’s not totally surprising, what IS is the fact that the powerful alien is in fact now a cat.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benry/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 🐈

Gordon shut his car door and shook his arms out, trying to dispel the nervous energy that's set inside him ever since the game ended. It wasn't something really serious, it _was_ after all, just a game, now it was more like a very vivid lucid dream where he was half aware it was a game but also not and it also just didn't fade as dreams do, because it happened while he was awake he guessed. All he knows is that, while he loved whatever the hell his new friends are, he is probably never gonna sign up to test some new virtual reality game ever again.

While Gordon was reeling after the head set and everything came off, and maybe for way longer then any of the other testers, the nervous energy in him now was more of a constant repeating of ' _holy fuck the ai are alive and are planing to break out how the fuck is that possible holy fuck what are they planing are they just gonna show up at my door step do they understand you can't set things on fire or casually kill people holy fuck-_ '

Slipping his keys into his back pocket and re-picking up his shopping bags Gordon hummed a tune to settle his thoughts as he made his way up his dirt lawn to his small house.

"Meow."

Gordon startled to a stop, looking down, what was sitting in his shadow peering up with a look he could only describe as smug, was a cat.

"Uh-" he blinked and for a second half the cat's face was a flash of pink and black.

He squinted his eyes at the blue tinged cat, the harder he focused the more wonky eyed the cat became, one deep blue eye slipping upwards as the other's pupil became more square. A sudden head ache overwhelmed him, he dropped his bag, taking a step back with a groan as his hands rushed to rub at his sore eyes.

"Urgh... god." He muttered, and looked back at the mangy cat who was waiting ever so patiently, now with patches of the same untexured game shit over about half their face, a shoulder and a back leg. Wonky eyes shinning with glee.

Gordon almost can't believe it.

"Benry... what the fuck."

"Meow!" Benry the cat chirped and stood up, prancing over to wait by his door.

"...What even in the the.... y'know what sure why not, this is happening now I guess." Gordon mumbles to himself, collecting his bags which luckily didn't tip over when he dropped them and warily came over to the door. Keeping his graze on cat Benry, he rolled the bags up to hang from his arm as he unlocked the door and gestured the round cat through first.

Their eyes widened before darting through, "Yesss brooo!!"

Gordon jumped at hearing Benry's voice through the cat, good thing he had his bags resting on his arms or he might have dropped them again. Stepping inside and closing the door, he was already regretting his decision when he had already lost sight of them.

"Uuuh Benry??" He called, setting the bags on his kitchen counter and looking around, "Where'd you go?"

Hearing nothing, he began putting the food he brought away. Turning back from the fridge he wasn't surprised to find Benry starring at him right on top of a biscuit box.

"Yoooo, you got me cookies?? Sweet."

Gordon scoffed, "No I didn't! And don't touch those, they aren't for you." He swiped the box from under his paws, feeling a smirk come over his face, "Cats aren't allowed these, you'd get sick." He says, hoping it'd force Benry to go back to being normal. Or, well, human looking anyway. Who knows what normal is for the eldritch being.

Cat Benry let out a meow of deep devastation but did nothing more then roll over onto his back on the counter and reach out with one of his paws, " _Lame_."

Gordon couldn't hold back his utter confusion any longer and it showed clear on his face.

Cat Benry's smug smile came back, tooth poking out as he grinned.

"Why???"

"'Cause you won't let me have cookies bro."

"No that's not- Benry _why_ are you a cat?" He kept the box of cookies away from their reaching paw.

"Why not?"

"Because for one-!" He turns to stash the box into a cabinet, "cats can't eat chocolate or they get sick." Gordon says triumphantly, knowing Benry must turn human now for the cookies.

Cat Benry flops back onto their tummy, "Aw, bro... you care about me?" they meowed softly, "Nice."

Gordon choked on a laugh, "Wha-no- I mean sure- kinda- but Benry- please none of your bullshit and _just tell me why you've decided to be cat of all things?_ " He was almost half convinced he's seeing things if he was honest.

But cat Benry was here and he meowed in his face before giving their paw a lick, "Why not?" they shrugged.

Gordon groaned but it was half a whimper. Running a hand through his pony tail he escaped to his living room.

"Yo," Benry called from behind him, "just-just gonna leave all your food out here? Lil' messy boy..."

He heard them following him and he promptly sat down on his couch. Eyes flicking over to Benry when they jumped up onto the armrest beside him. "Why man?"

"Huh?"

Gordon watched as cat Benry leaped onto his coffee table, sending pens and pencils scattering, he winced, and when Benry continued to prance along, looking back over and making deliberate eye contact as he very obliviously knocked a glass of water over, spilling it over a piece of paper.

"Benry!"

"Oops."

Gordon was distracted from shoving them off when they whisked their tail out and it _grew_ longer, flickered until it had the same pink and black checked pattern as his patches and with a twirl it seemed to lead into a swirl of blue and sparkling-Benry kicked the plant over. "Nya!"

"Nooooo!" Gordon launched himself up, "That's a photo, they're expensive to replace!"

Benry pulled up short, jumping onto the ground on the other side as Gordon frantically picked up said photo frame. It was of that day in the park, Gordon held Joshua in his arms. He smiled slightly, he never could resist smiling when he looked at it, even when the guy who he defeated as the boss fight in a game had showed up in his house as a cat. Replacing the photo to its place he straightened back up, "Ok Benry, we actually do have to talk seriously-"

The sight before him cut him off, it was human Benry, no doubt about that even if he wasn't wearing his helmet but a blue cap with a pink _uwu_ on it and had forgone his security uniform.

"Serious talk? Uh- ok, uh, yo for real...yo, thanks for letting me in." Benry chirped happily, tooth still poking out, but his eyes looked regular, just still cat like with the pupil.

Gordon gaped, mind not comprehending any reason why this was happening, "Sure- but WHY are you a _catboy?!_ " The utter distress has made a strand of hair go lose.

Benry looked at him, twitched his bluish ears and tail and _laughed_.


	2. 🐈🐈

Gordon picked at the acne on his cheek even though he shouldn't, but he was also staring into the eyes of a catboy so that's not the most distressing thing happening right now.

"Just gonna go to bed?" Benry addresses him with a twitch of their ears from the doorway of his room. "Kinda... kinda rude man. Not gonna pull out a kitty bed for your best bro?"

With a slight grimace, Gordon turned to fish out some clothes that should roughly fit them. "Pyjamas. It's cold tonight." He states as he throws the orange sweater and sweatpants though the air to where a only slightly surprised Benry caught it.

"Oh, sick." They quickly yanked their old shirt off their back and snuggled into Gordon's warm sweater, "Figured you'd just yell at me to go sleep as a cat somewhere. Too late!" They adds on the end at the face Gordon makes at that idea. They pull their sleeves up to their face and burry their nose in, ears flipping happily with a flick of their tail. "And there's Only One Bed, haha." Their monotone voice is muffled as they make eye contact with him.

Gordon sighs, "Since you're refusing to elaborate on the whole... " he turns away with a huff, sitting down on the side of his bed with a gesture to invite them in, "... cat thing," he looks back when he feels the bed dip as Benry sits on the opposite end, "can you at least tell me if I should expect to be woken up by Bubby and Coomer burning down my house? Or even Tommy? And the others you’re bringing out?"

"Nah, been helping 'em adjust. They've in a place where the regular boring humans will be safe from them. Should be like, a week, then we can meet up and play your PlayStation plus together."

Gordon's mind swam with questions about where they were or how Benry (who's still currently a _catboy_ ) could help them adjust, but he also didn't really feel like thinking too hard right now, his brain had already melted enough, so putting that off for later he just places his glasses back safely on his nightstand. "My ps+ has been acting off the shits-"

"Bro, sucks, get a new one."

"You can't just make demands- and I'm going to, because _I_ want to." His eyes flicker down to where Benry is pawing at the covers, he knows it's just out of excitement for video games but with that tail and obviously gleeful cat face, it's not hard to imagine them kneading like a cat does to their bed before they curl up to sleep.

...

He frowns.

"You're not sleeping here."

Benry's face fell a little, but the kneading stopped, "Whhaa bro... kicking me out into the night like a stray? Harsh."

Gordon leaned over and knocked their uwu hat off their head, "You can take the couch- bahaha!"

Benry's jaw had dropped open with the _utmost_ shock, they ducked low to hide their smile as Gordon cleared his throat of laughter. Snatching his cap from the floor he sat up with a huff as he slapped it back on, ears going back. "Meanman."

"Uh huh, Gordon mean now get ou- hey, your hat!" Gordon blinked.

"Yeah I got it back Meanman."

"No- its- it had _uwu_ on it and now there's a lil cat face?"

"Huh? Whu? Yeah, so?" Benry shrugged, starting up a game with the sudden Switch in his hands.

"...Y'know what I don't care. Just go to bed Benry."

"Hmmm don't really need to bro."

Gordon rubs his eyes, climbs into bed and lays down, "Good night."

"Not even changing into pyjamas? Gross."

"You didn't change into the sweatpants, so..."

"Wow, trying to get me out of my pants already, I see how it is."

Gordon groans and Benry cracks a smile as he levels up.

Benry glances behind him, tail sweeping around feet as he picks them up, "It's not gay if I stay above the covers."

"God... fine, just lemme sleep."

The lights go dim and Gordon lets the quite sounds of Benry's game take him into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea inspired from this art on tumblr lol!  
> https://bbbbbbbbholdmebbbbbbbb.tumblr.com/post/629030380223315968/tfw-the-guy-you-defeated-as-the-boss-fight-in-a


End file.
